


Hot Chocolate & Black Blanket

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Beds, Blankets, Blushing, Canon Divergence, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hot Chocolate, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Post-Tower of Hanoi Arc (Yu-Gi-Oh), Pre-Relationship, Sleepiness, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: It's over. The Tower of Hanoi has been defeated and Yusaku, nor Shoichi can believe it. They went their separate ways in the show, Yusaku to watch the Stardust Road and Shoichi to drive the hotdog truck home.Here, they share some hot chocolate under the stary night.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hot Chocolate & Black Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michevalier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/gifts).



> Michelle and I were just talking about the weather changing, she mentioned blankets and I suddenly got the idea of Yusaku and Shoichi cuddling under one. And I decided to write this before I went to bed myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my friend.
> 
> Also, this is my 100th fic, I'm so happy

Yusaku can’t believe it’s over. He really can’t. He thought he would die before he saw his mission to the end.

1\. He found out the truth about the Lost Incident.

2\. He brought the Knights of Hanoi to justice.

3\. He met the boy who saved him… but he couldn’t save him in return. Not fully at least.

So now he’s just sitting here, gazing out at the Stardust Road, Ai no longer on his wrist, LINK VRAINS saved from all the Tower of Hanoi. It doesn’t feel real. He’s had that annoying A.I on his wrist for the past few months and yet, now that he’s finally free of Ai’s chatter and nonsense, he feels…

Yusaku gets up and walks over to Cafe Nagi.

He doesn’t know how he feels. Perhaps if he goes for a walk, he’ll figure it out.

He opens the truck doors and grabs his school bag.

“Leaving already?”

Yusaku lifts his head, meeting Kusanagi’s gaze. The man is standing there, hands at his side, looking more relaxed than Yusaku’s ever seen him. He thinks the word is content. It’s a good look for Kusanagi.

Yusaku nods.

“What about Ai?” Kusanagi puts a hand on his hip, tilting his head.

Yusaku turns around, his bag over his shoulder. “He went home.”

It’s hard to believe that Ai has such a wonderful place to call home. He hopes Ai gets to the Cyberse World safely.

“I see.” Kusanagi looks down. He seems sad at the news.

Maybe that’s how Yusaku feels about Ai leaving.

“Hey, are you planning on going home soon?” Kusanagi calls.

Yusaku blinks, turning to face him. “Yeah, why?”

Kusanagi smiles and tilts his head. “How about something warm to drink before I drive you home?”

Yusaku’s eyes widen a little. Their mission is over. Why does Kusanagi want to keep offering him his assistance?

Yusaku’s heart skips a beat.

“Yeah.” Yusaku nods, shaking himself from his strange thoughts.

Kusanagi smiles wide and Yusaku’s whole body feels warmer.

Soon, Yusaku is sitting on the floor of the truck, his legs out the back door, while looking out at Stardust Road and the night sky. It’s cold and though the sea breeze smells nice, the wind still bites at his cheeks.

“Here.”

Yusaku lifts his head and his hands, gently taking the mug that Kusanagi offers him. “Thank you.”

Kusanagi smiles. “No problem, buddy.”

A sudden gust of wind slices through the van, chilling Yusaku to the bone.

“Hang on, I’ve got a blanket.” Kusanagi puts his own drink down next to Yusaku, then heads in the back.

Yusaku watches him come back over with a black soft blanket, that he unwraps and settles on Yusaku’s shoulders. His hands are warm through the blanket that Yusaku helps wrap around himself, before realising something.

“Won’t you be cold?” Yusaku tilts his head.

Kusanagi chuckles as he sits next to him. “It’s fine. I’ve got a few more layers than you and I run warm anyway.”

Yusaku nods at the explanation and goes to drink from his mug.

He’s met with sweetness he can’t remember ever experiencing, his eyes widening in surprise.

“What’s this?” Yusaku looks at the drink suspiciously.

How much sugar did Kusanagi put in it?

“Relax, it’s just hot chocolate.” Kusanagi chuckles, drinking from his own mug. “Jin liked it when we were younger and I figured it would be a good way to celebrate. Besides, I’m not making coffee this late.”

As if they haven’t stayed up later than this, living only on coffee while hacking the Hanoi.

Yusaku shakes his head. He won’t have to worry about them for a while.

He goes back to sipping his hot chocolate and finds now that the sweetness isn’t a shock, he quite likes it. Yusaku usually avoids sweets, more out of the fact he can’t afford them with his budget usually and he doesn’t really like them. But he likes Shoichi’s hot chocolate. He probably made it with mostly milk, he’s come to learn the taste of black coffee well after all.

“Hehe, I didn’t realise you’d like it that much.” Kusanagi chuckles.

Yusaku blinks, looking down at his mug. Which is empty. How?

Yusaku suddenly flushes and looks at his feet. “Thank you, Kusanagi.”

“No problem, bud.” Kusanagi gently pats his back. “I’m the shield remember?”

Yusaku blinks and turns to him. “But… the Hanoi are defeated now. There’s no need for a sword or shield.”

Kusanagi continues to smile. “Maybe not.” He closes his eyes, then opens them. “But I still care about you Yusaku and I want you to be okay. Maybe even happy some day.”

Yusaku says. “I’m happy now.”

Kusanagi blinks at him, tilting his head.

Yusaku feels his cheeks flush deeper and his ears start to burn. He looks to the side, where he sets his drink and stares at his feet, willing the heat in his face to go away.

Why did he say something like that? Can… Could it be that it was the truth?

Is he happy?

Yusaku lifts his head, looking over at Kusanagi, his face still warm.

Kusanagi smiles at him and settles a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy too then, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart skips another beat.

But he…

Yusaku looks at his lap, feeling his mouth twist up.

He is happy. For the first time in a while, he’s happy.

Yusaku lifts his head and looks out at the Stardust Road, a smile on his face.

He never thought he could be happy after the Lost Incident, not when the Hanoi were still out there. But they’re subdued for the time. They can’t hurt him now and they never can again.

A star falls overhead.

“Oh, Yusaku, did you see that?!” Kusanagi calls, pointing it out.

Yusaku nods, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Oh, make a wish!” Kusanagi turns to him, his hands in fists in front of him.

Yusaku blinks, tilting his head. “A wish?”

“Yeah.” Kusanagi nods, bringing his fists down. “Whenever you see a shooting star, you need to make a wish. Go for it!”

Yusaku hums and looks up at the sky, where the star fell.

A wish huh?

He closes his eyes, thinking hard. But there’s only one thing that comes to mind.

Yusaku opens his eyes. “I wish-”

“Wait, you can’t say it outloud, or it won’t come true!” Kusanagi laughs, tapping his temple. “You need to say it in your mind, Yusaku.”

“Oh.” Yusaku says.

Well then.

He closes his eyes and makes his wish.

Yusaku wishes that Kusanagi will be his friend, even now that the Hanoi are gone.

Yusaku opens his eyes and then he yawns.

Kusanagi giggles. “Looks like someone should be in bed.”

Yusaku turns to him, frowning. “I don’t see the point in falling asleep yet, for 3 reasons.”

Kusanagi smiles at him, allowing him to continue.

Yusaku holds up one finger. “1. It’s not even 10pm yet, which is the earliest I’ve slept in my life.” He holds up two fingers. “2. If I went to bed now, my mind would be too busy from the day’s events to get any rest.” He holds up three fingers. “3…” 

Yusaku’s cheeks flush. This last one is a bit silly.

Kusanagi tilts his head.

“I want to watch the Stardust Road a little longer.” Yusaku lowers his hand.

It’s such a silly reason. It’s not as if the Stardust Road won’t ever appear again.

“I think that’s a great reason.” Kusanagi chuckles. “Do you want more hot chocolate?”

Yusaku blinks.

Then he smiles slightly and offers Kusanagi his mug. “Yeah.”

* * *

Shoichi finishes his mug of hot chocolate, humming as he puts it next to him. He still can’t believe everything that happened today. It’s crazy honestly.

A sudden weight appears on his shoulder and he turns his head.

Oh. Yusaku’s asleep.

Shoichi wraps his arm around Yusaku’s back before he slips down more, possibly hurting himself in the fall.

This isn’t the first time Yusaku’s fallen asleep around Shoichi, but it’s the first time he’s seen Yusaku look so… at peace while he’s sleeping. Usually whenever Yusaku is asleep, he looks neutral or upset on some level. If Yusaku’s anything like Jin, it’s probably because he suffers nightmares as well, but right now…

Yusaku looks happy. There’s a small smile on his lips, some hot chocolate froth on his upper lip.

Shoichi chuckles.

He licks his thumb and gently runs it over Yusaku’s upper lip, carefully whipping away the froth.

Huh. 

He wasn’t expecting Yusaku’s lips to be that soft. With how little self care he sees Yusaku give himself, it’s odd to see his lips aren’t as cracked and dried out as he feared they would be. They’d probably feel nice to kiss.

Shoichi’s eyes widen and he turns away, coughing into his elbow.

Okay, he’s stayed awake too late, it’s time to take Yusaku home.

Shoichi carefully wraps his other arm around Yusaku and picks him up, carrying him into the passenger seat and buckling him in. The blanket is still around his shoulders and Shoichi can’t see any way to easily remove it without waking him.

Oh well. Guess Yusaku’s borrowing it for a while.

Shoichi goes into the back of the truck and cleans their mugs quietly, putting them away safely. Then he locks the back door and gets in the driver’s seat. 

The drive to Yusaku’s house feels like it takes no time at all, with Yusaku’s soft breathing in the car with him, his heart gently pounding with each inhale and exhale. Soon Shoichi finds himself in front of the old dump and is glad Yusaku gave him a key for emergencies.

Shoichi opens the front door ready, then soon walks over with Yusaku in his arms.

“Welcome home, Master.” Roboppi greets them.

Shoichi gently shushes her, whispering. “Yusaku’s asleep, Roboppi.”

Roboppi blinks, holding her mittens over her face.

Shoichi smiles and carries Yusaku to his bed. He lays him on top of it, head on his pillow. Shoichi sits on the bottom of the bed and takes off Yusaku’s shoes, setting them just next to his own feet.

Shoichi stands up and takes one last look at Yusaku.

He still looks peaceful, laying on his back, the black blanket wrapped around his uniform.

Shoichi leans down and gently unties Yusaku’s tie and notices something. The hairs on his skin are standing up, so he’s probably still cold.

Shoichi grabs Yusaku’s quilt, which is bunched up at the bottom of the bed and gently pulls it over him, kneeling at his side as he tucks it in.

Yusaku smiles ever so gently.

Shoichi smiles himself. He leans forward and kisses Yusaku’s forehead, his hair in the way.

“Good night, Yusaku.” Shoichi whispers.

He stands up and walks out of Yusaku’s apartment, petting Roboppi on the head before he climbs up the stairs. He locks the door once he’s outside and walks into the chilly night air.

Shoichi sighs and smacks himself in the forehead.

Geez, why did he kiss Yusaku’s forehead? He wasn’t thinking at all, crap. He can’t do that again, Yusaku won’t like it.

Shoichi shakes himself off and walks back into the hotdog truck and then drives himself home.

But he can’t stop thinking about Yusaku all night.


End file.
